


Anything For You

by laramorgan000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, i dont know what else to put here other than this, there is mentions of do you wanna hang, this was written for the bmc summer gift exchange on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: (thank you Schnazzy_Creations for this summary!)Jeremy and Michael have been together for a while now. They've cuddled, kissed, and are ready to take the next step. But memories from the Halloween party still linger in Jeremy's mind, waiting to reemerge at the worst possible moment.





	Anything For You

Jeremy laid in Michael’s arms, watching the words appear on Michael’s laptop screen. He refused to let Michael stop cuddling him despite the fact he needed to work on his essay. Michael wasn’t complaining. He leaned back against the pillows and headboard on his bed, his chin resting on Jeremy’s shoulder, listening to his boyfriend talk.  
“I’m just saying, the new game is much better as a standalone game and not the final in the trilogy. The first reboot game was amazing. It was different, both in the story and the gameplay. Rise of the Tomb Raider kind of followed on? And it was alright. Shadow of the Tomb Raider did not work out at all. Not as part of the series, anyway.”

“Whatever you say, Jere,” Michael smiled, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s shoulder.   
A smile grew across Jeremy’s lips. “Have you finished yet?”  
A hum left Michael’s lips “I suppose I could take a break.” He shut the laptop, moving it off Jeremy’s lap. Jeremy grinned and rolled over in Michael’s arms, leaning up to press a kiss to Michael’s lips.   
“Good. Because I need your full, undivided attention.”   
Michael laughed. “And my full, undivided attention you shall get.”   
Jeremy grinned. He shifted in Michael’s lap to drape his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders. He pressed a kiss to his lips. “Perfect. Because I think I deserve it after you ignoring me for hours while writing that essay of yours.”   
Michael laughed again, shaking his head. He tugged Jeremy a little closer. “God, you are such a dork.”   
“But I’m your dork. And you love me.”   
Michael smiled, pressing another kiss to Jeremy’s lips. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I love you.”   
“And I love you too.” Jeremy returned the smile, happily leaning into the other. This was good. 

And then Michael kissed him. Oh, and Jeremy certainly wasn’t complaining. This was very good. He let his eyes fall shut, his lips moving in sync with Michael’s. Michael laid back on the bed, Jeremy gladly doing the same thing, letting Michael pull him close. Michael tangled a hand through Jeremy’s hair, and Jeremy let out a soft hum. God, that always felt good. He loved it when Michael messed with his hair.   
He let the other boy deepen the kiss, tilting his head a little more. Jeremy felt Michael’s hand sneaking underneath his shirt, rubbing small circles on his side. 

Jeremy tensed up at the touch.

 _“Jerry!” Chloe called out over the music. She grabbed Jeremy’s hand, pulling him through the crowds of people towards the stairs._  
“Chloe? Where are we going?”   
“Brooke said she has a surprise for you!”

Jeremy tried to push the thought away. Michael was not Chloe. Michael was not drunk. Michael would not trap him here. Jeremy knew that. Michael wouldn’t hurt him. Especially not like that. 

_“So, uh- where’s Brooke? You said she had a surprise-”  
“Oh my god…” Chloe laughed. “You are too freaking adorable.” She pulled Jeremy close with a grin, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. “Brooke’s not coming.”_

Michael pulled Jeremy a little closer, taking things a little slower. He broke the kiss for a moment. “Are you okay?”   
Although, he figured he wasn’t. Jeremy was tense, he looked like he was trying to calm down. 

_“What? She’s not? Then-”  
Chloe dragged him over to the bed. “Why don’t we hang for a bit? Just you and me?” She said, sitting down. She pulled Jeremy down with her._

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Jeremy nodded. “Keep going…”   
Michael hesitantly nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Jeremy’s lips. The thoughts calmed down. Michael was being slow, gentle, nothing like Chloe. Jeremy returned the kiss. Michael laid them both back, tangling his fingers in Jeremy’s hair once again.

 _“I-I have to go,” Jeremy said. He tried to move. He couldn’t move. “I can’t move my feet.”_  
‘You’re welcome.’ The S.Q.U.I.P said. Although Jeremy couldn’t see it, he could hear the smug look in its voice. Chloe pushed him back on the bed, straddling his lap. Panic was beginning to set in. He couldn’t move.   
“I-I should get back-”   
“Back to Brooke?” Chloe spat. She took another sip of the milk in her baby bottle. Who goes to a party as a sexy baby? “Everybody always likes Brooke. Why is that? Because she’s nice? I can be nice! I can be so goddamn nice!”

Michael deepened the kiss once more, pressing closer to Jeremy. He trailed his hands down to Jeremy’s hips again, squeezing them gently.

_Jeremy tried to get the girl off him. He couldn’t move, the S.Q.U.I.P wouldn’t let him._

Jeremy froze, his whole body going tense.

_Chloe grinned down at him. She took a swig of her bottle before pressing it to Jeremy’s lips. “It’s not actually milk.”  
Jeremy could only watch as his hand took the bottle and he took a swig. The alcohol burned as it went down his throat._

Michael pulled away, frowning. Okay, something was very wrong. He wasn’t going to let Jeremy say he was fine. “Jeremy?”

_Chloe tossed the bottle to the side, leaning down to press a kiss to Jeremy’s lips._

Jeremy pushed Michael away, trying to move as far away from the boy as possible.   
“I didn’t want it! I-I didn’t want it!”

_There was banging on the door._

Jeremy wrapped his arms around himself.

_Jake was yelling._

He pulled at his hair.

_Chloe was yelling back._

He covered his ears, shaking his head.

_He couldn’t move._

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe.   
Michael sat up. “Jeremy- What’s wrong?” 

_Jake forced his way into the room._  
Jeremy pushed Chloe off him, ducking past Jake.   
Brooke stood in the doorway.   
“I-I’m sorry…”

“I-I’m sorry-” Jeremy was shaking, trying his hardest to calm his breathing down. That was proving to be a problem. Michael’s voice was faint, he could barely hear him over the beating of his heart in his ears, or over the flashbacks to that party. Michael was going to yell at him again. It’s what happened last time and it’s going to happen again.   
Michael quickly moved over to Jeremy, cupping his cheeks and forcing Jeremy to look at him. “Jeremy, hey- Look at me, okay?”   
Jeremy looked at Michael with unfocused eyes. He placed his hands on top of Michael’s. “I’m sorry- Chloe, she- Brooke- Is Brooke okay? Jake- I’m sorry! We- We didn’t do anything!”   
Michael nodded. “Brooke’s okay, Chloe and Jake aren’t here, remember? It’s just you and me. Michael, remember?”   
“M-Michael? Wh-what are you doing here? Please- D-don’t yell at me…”   
“I’m not going to yell at you, I promise. I just need you to focus on my voice, okay?”   
Jeremy gave a shaky nod. “O-Okay…”   
“Good. Now, just look at me. Focus completely on me. Breathe in…”   
Jeremy nodded again. Focus on Michael, he could do that. He followed Michael’s instructions until his breathing calmed down enough.   
Michael smiled softly. “You’re doing well, Jere. You’re okay. I promise. Can you name five things you can see for me?”   
Jeremy swallowed thickly, his eyes darting around the room. “Uh- y-your desk. The window.” What else? What else could he focus on? “Your- your Marley posters. O-our pictures. And you.”   
“Good job, Jeremy. Now, what about four things you can touch?”   
“Y-you. Uh… The bed…” He ran his hands over the covers before his hand trailed to Michael’s headphones. “Your headphones.” What else? What else could he touch, what else could he touch, what else- “My shirt.”   
“You’re doing so well, sugar. You’re okay, you’re safe. I need three things you can hear.”   
Jeremy’s mind was still swirling, but he was trying his best to focus on Michael. “Your voice. The- the clock ticking, a-and the wind outside.”   
“Well done. Two things you can smell. Can you do that?”   
“Y-your cologne. A-And weed.”   
Michael smiled. “One more to go. One thing you can taste?”   
Jeremy took a shaky breath, leaning into Michael a little more. What could he taste? What could he- “My spit?”   
Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy, pulling him close. “Very good. You’re okay, you’re safe, and it’s just us. We’re not at Jake’s, okay?”   
Jeremy nodded, loosely wrapping his arms around Michael. “Thank you…” He said softly.   
Michael gently rubbed Jeremy’s back. “Hey, anything for you, doll.”   
Jeremy’s mind was still reeling, but he was okay. Michael said so. It was him and Michael and he was okay.

“I’m sorry…” Jeremy said.   
Michael shook his head, just holding Jeremy close. “It’s okay, we have no need to rush, okay? You can always tell me when you want to stop.”   
Jeremy shook his head. “I should be over this by now.”   
“Jeremy, this isn’t an easy thing to move past…”   
“But I should be past it! At this rate, we’ll never do it and I can’t make you happy!”   
Michael frowned, running a hand through Jeremy’s hair. “Hey… We don’t have to go that far if you don’t want to. I mean it, it’s perfectly okay if we never go that far. We never have to do it.”   
“But- what about what you want?”   
“My want for you to be happy is much more important than my want for sex. If staying with you means that I have to give up sex? Then I will do it because I love you. So much.” Michael pressed a gentle kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. “We will go as fast or as slow as you want, as far as you want, or we can keep it to just cuddling and the occasional kiss. It’s all up to you, okay? And whatever you are comfortable with. Not anyone else.   
Jeremy smiled softly and nodded, pressing a kiss to Michael’s cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. “Thank you. I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Michael smiled softly.


End file.
